Penance
by Goth Kitten
Summary: AU. Ludwig and Gilbert are trapped in a never ending hell of hunting demons and the supernatural. There was just another problem, well seven problems to deal with now. Warning: Multiple Pairings, violence, gore, yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Penance by Goth Kitten**

* * *

Summary: Life isn't easy. Ludwig and Gilbert are demon hunters and it seems they both bitten off more than they can chew.

Rated : R for violence, gore, sex, and yaoi.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Life was about as peaceful as it could get when your family are demon hunters. When mom got pregnant with me first dad would take over the physical part of the hunting while mom did desk work. I didn't know anything about their lifestyle other than dad was away a lot. Sometimes he'd come home looking like he picked a fight from a grizzly bear or something. Mom would be right there, tending to the wounds like nothing had happen. I never questioned it.

I never went to school. I was home schooled by my mom. I remember dad saying it would be safest way to protect me. I don't know what he wanted to protect me from or what at the time. I liked being around mom anyways; better than with strangers and strangers kids. Some of my lessons were weird. Like which salt would you use to protect yourself? Protect myself from what? It was so strange however, I tried my best to remember all that mom taught me.

* * *

Five years later I had a baby brother. His name is Ludwig. He has the brightest of blue eyes I have ever seen. Mom says that all babies are born with blue eyes and get their real colour sometime later. I was the exception. I was born with red eyes. I was what you would call an albino. Pretty rare, not so much awesome. I kind of hated it. I didn't want that for my baby brother. I had to be his big brother, his protector. I still smile at the thought when he turned to me and coo'd, gripping my finger with his little ones. _Don't worry Ludwig. Big brother is here for you!_ I thought to myself as he smiled and drooled a little.

* * *

But life was cruel at times. I was seven years old when mom and dad had to do a job. By this time I pretty much knew how to do the basics in home defence if a demon were to ever attack. Get Ludwig and go to the safe room (in the basement), salt the doorway, grab holy water and the shot gun loaded with salt rounds. Call their cell. I knew I was young but I would do anything to make sure Ludwig was protected. Luckily that didn't happen but something bad did happen.

Dad kicked in the door yelling for me. I scampered downstairs and my blood froze. In dad's arms was mom. Blood had soaked her shirt through and was cascading down her limp arm. Dad's frantic yelling for me to get the first aid kit broke me out of my stupor. I stumbled up the stairs and grabbed it with shaky hands and brought it downstairs to him. There was so much blood. I wanted to cry and scream mom's name however, I wanted to be strong for dad. I had to. I helped him apply pressure to the wounds while he tried to stop the blood; his dust covered face was streak with tears.

Mom never woke up. I could feel her skin becoming cold and clammy. Dad stopped and looked at her with such regret and sorrow. I could almost feel his heart breaking as he embraced her close. A soul breaking sob muffled by mom's clothes echoed through the house. I just sat there completely dumbfounded. _Mom was dead._ Was all that reverberated through my head. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Had to be strong. Strong for dad and for Ludwig.

Dad never spoke about what happened that night. He wrapped mom in bedsheets, telling me to get Ludwig. We drove out to the woods where it was isolated. He told me to stay here with Ludwig. I didn't know what he was doing. Ludwig slept in my arms and I too could feel sleep trying to over take me. But I didn't sleep. Every time my eyes closed I could see mom, soaked in blood on the living room floor. I think dad came back not even half an hour. I heard the clunk of the trunk of the pickup and felt it dip down as dad kneel down and picked up the mom's wrapped body. He carried her in his arms and motioned for me. I picked up Ludwig and slipped out of the truck and followed him.

I guess that was the first time I saw a funeral pyre. Dad had laid her down on the make shift table of branches. I saw him lean down and pressed a final kiss over her clothed lips, his fingers lingering on her face. Reluctantly he picked up the gas can and doused her body in it. I the familiar crack and hiss of a match being lit. With a final gaze he tossed it onto the branches below her. There was a small flame and by the time he came over to us, there was an inferno. I smelled the gasoline on him as he gripped my shoulder, pulling me to him.

"We do this so no demon can take her body or bring it back for evil." His voice was barely a whisper, cracked and raw. "Say farewell to your mother boys."

Ludwig was staring at the flames unable to register what was happening. I said our farewells for the both of us. "Goodbye mom, we love you."

That same week dad torched the house. He told us to only take what was valuable and what could fit in the pickup. Course dad took our valuables and put them in storage, giving me the extra key. And that's when we became travelling demon hunters. Well, not really.

* * *

Over the years they stayed with their father's friend Berwald**. **When I first met him he looked pretty damn scary and intimidating. But he became a second dad to Ludwig and I. I swear that's were Ludwig learned his stern expression from. When dad wasn't home teaching it was Berwald. I took it upon myself to take care of Ludwig when dad wasn't around. Berwald didn't seem to mind.

Ludwig was a pretty quick learner. Even at just nine years old he had memorized most of the books in Berwald's library. That's my little brother! Dad was still reluctant about him handling any sort of weapon still. Though in private I would teach him how to handle a knife in self defence. Dad was gone longer and longer on most occasions. Ludwig and I spent all of our time together, reading, working on lessons, playing outside. We did everything together.

* * *

I don't really remember much what happened. We were with dad for a few months on the road while he did his jobs. Travelling from one town to another. We stayed in the small trailer on the outskirts of towns. Kind of gave it an illusion that we were road tripping and camping. Ludwig always had fun roasting marshmallows over an open pit and staying up late under the stars while I told him stories. Dad often came home really late and by then we both would be sleeping in the trailers bed, just us two and he would pass out on the dinette sofa.

Dad came back rather early one night. Usually that meant he was done with the job. He looked pretty worn out as he came over and hugged us. We were leaving the next day and he wanted to sleep. Ludwig and I decided to leave the bed to him and play card games at the dinette. I think we both ended up falling asleep at the table a little while later. I remember waking up to the sound of rain. I looked up from my arms and saw Ludwig sleeping like I was. I glanced back at dad who was still sleeping. Feeling thirsty I ended up getting water from the tap. I heard a rapping, like someone was tapping against the window. I looked out the kitchenette window peering out into the dark. Seeing nothing I went to turn around to go to bed and I stared up at a person.

Glass shattered on the floor, my voice ready to scream but nothing came out. The glass crashing to the floor woke up my dad who had his shotgun ready in his hand. Ludwig I could see out of the corner of my eye was waking up groggily but became wide eyed to what was happening. The person or demon clutched me close to him, I could feel the barrel of a gun burrowing into my temple. My father was shouting to let me go but it didn't. It just smirked at my dad, caressing the gun against my temple. My heart was thudding wildly in my chest, panic was setting in. I felt sick.

My eye caught Ludwig's again. He was shaking but he was also pointing to something. The holy water! He had grabbed the the canister that was hidden under the table. He slowly nodded to me and I winked at him to acknowledge what he was thinking. The demon pulled the gun slightly away after something my dad said and was obviously pissed off. I readied myself as I slammed my elbow into his groin and Ludwig was there tossing the holy water into his face.

He left out a roar of pain as his skin sizzled on contact from the holy water. With him impaired dad loaded him up with salt rounds. Both of us ducked under the dinette table. I held Ludwig close to me as dad fought with the demon. Moments later dad got the demon out of the trailer and were still fighting.

Ludwig and I scrambled out from the table and rushed to the doorway. There was a terrible scream that turned into a smothered gurgle. Dad was on the ground holding his throat. The blood just poured out from underneath his fingers. Both of us stood there in utter shock. Then there was silence as his body slumped forward. It only took me a moment to realize that there were three demons now. Their soulless red eyes turned to us quickly. I hadn't realized that Ludwig was screaming. In that moment I grabbed his hand and ran.

I didn't know where to go. There was no one now. Dad was dead but Ludwig was alive. I had to keep him safe. We ran aimlessly through the woods, branches whipped at my face, my clothes became heavy from the rain. My lungs felt like they were gonna explode. I could hear Ludwig panting beside me, gasping for air as we ran. My foot sank into mud and I toppled forward into water. A river. Ludwig was gripping my hand still pulling me back from the river which was furious from all the rain. I landed back onto the muddy bank with a heavy thud.

Ludwig gripped me into a hug, shaking. I hugged him back thanking him. I dislodged my foot from the mud and stood up. We couldn't linger here, we had to keep running. Just as I helped Ludwig up I saw them; well one of them before me. I instinctively got in front of Ludwig to protect him. I didn't even hear the other two behind me. Ludwig gave a cry and I was on the ground, my face pressed into the mud.

My little brother was crying as he was practically dragged to the other demon that was in front of me. I struggled slightly against the other demon which was on top of me. I could feel his knee press down harder against my back. I glared up at the other demon who was petting Ludwig's head.

"Shhhh, shhhh," he whispered in an eerie calm voice, still petting Ludwig. "I promise it won't hurt too much."

His hand suddenly clasped over Ludwig's mouth, his blue eyes widening in terror. He demon behind him unsheathed a dagger that was covered in blood, dad's blood. My blood ran cold and I started to scream at them, begging them to stop. They refused to listen. The demon in front tilted his brother's head back as the demon behind him gently gripped the side of his head. The dagger rested against Ludwig's throat. I could see the tears streaming down his face, his eyes locked on mine. His eyes widen more and a sickening slicing sound whispered around me. His eyes rolled back and his body slumped against the demon.

I was screaming for Ludwig but he didn't move. The blood kept flowing out of the wound and I could see inside his throat. The demon let his body sag to the ground and started towards me. The demon hoisted me up, his arms felt like a vice as they gripped my frame. I could feel the tears streaming down my face my eyes still locked with Ludwig's small, motionless body. The demon was talking.

"Too bad you and your little brother were born into this life." He lifted the dagger over my throat. "You both would have lived longer."

I reared my head back, slamming my head into the demon's face. He cursed and the dagger slipped away from my throat. I wasn't going to die tonight. I wanted revenge. For my father. For my little brother. I started to run again up along side of the river. I had to get away, I was no match for them at this moment. Pain blossomed in my side. I stagger, gripping my side. I could feel blood seeping through my shirt. Another shot and more pain in my shoulder which sent my toppling over the side and into the river. I struggled against the current but I couldn't. I gasp choking on water and everything fading to black.

* * *

**To be continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Penance**

* * *

**Rating**: M

**Pairings**: Gilbert/Ludwig (main), others to be announced.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore, slash.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Lights flashed rapidly against the white backdrop, glitter glinting in the light as the model posed for the cameras. Her dress flowing and swishing as she twirled as instructed, platinum blonde hair shimmering like spun gold under the bright lights. She pouted, blew a kiss to the wind, looked thoughtful. Anything they wanted. Her dark blue eyes betrayed her façade though. They were emotionless on the surface however deeper, you could see a storm surging in the depths.

"And that's a wrap!" Shouted the photographer, his accent heavily thick with a Spanish accent. "Good work everyone!" He grinned at the model. "Lovely work as always, mi armor!"

The hot lights were turned off.

The woman glanced over to the Spanish man with confident eyes. "Of course Antonio." Her voice was like velvet ice. Her voice could bring you the chills of a cold, snowy Russian winter in a middle of a heat wave. Her accent was Russian of course, which could explain why she was so frigid. "I am the best you have after all." She was not shy about being prideful.

Antonio extended his hand out to her. "But of course you are Natalia." He answered back sweetly. "You are the best I shall ever have."

Natalia took his hand and stepped down from the platform, her dress rustling against the titled floor. A petite girl with a chin length bob cut came up to them both shyly.

"Hello Miss Arlovskaya," She said quietly. "I am your replacement assistant until Michelle is well. My name is Lili."

Looking not to impressed Natalia sighed. "Couldn't they send someone less," she paused, looking down at Lili with disdain. "young?

Lili's face flushed with embarrassment and guilt, her hands gripping the hem of her shirt. "I-I'm sorry I'm not to your liking Ms. Arlovskaya." She apologized, her head dropping down.

The Russian model continued to glare at the poor girl. "Get me some mineral water with ice." She said suddenly. "And hurry it up! I am parched!" Natalia sauntered away from the girl towards the dressing room.

The petite blonde scampered away to fill the model's request.

* * *

Natalia was sitting down in her chair, robe wrapped around her, staring at her reflection intensely. She had a flawless complexion, snow white and blemish free skin with such dark blue eyes that seem to be able to see through your soul. She started to unpin her hair letting it all cascade down her back and join her other brilliant locks. She grinned to herself. "Absolute perfection." she whispered to no one particular.

A quick rapping at her door jarred her from her inner adoration. "Come in!" She snapped, grabbing her brush that was on the table in front of her.

The door opened slowly and Lili slipped inside, quietly apologizing to Natalia. She shut the door gingerly and approached the model. "I'm sorry for being slow," She placed the glass of mineral water with ice on the table. "I didn't know where anything was at this studio."

Natalia waved her hand dismissively. "Least you aren't totally useless." She leaned over and picked up the glass and sipped her water tentatively. Satisfied it was the right type of water she liked she gazed over to the girl.

"Brush my hair." She ordered, leaning back into her chair.

Lili nervously picked up the forgotten brush and shakily started to brush the model's luscious hair. She brushed the silky strands carefully and precise, not wishing to hurt the model. She worked in silence, her hands shaky and her face steeled in concentration. The model supped her drink contently.

Lili wasn't expecting a stray bobby pin to suddenly get caught in the brush which pulled at Natalia's hair harshly. "I'm sorry Miss Arlovskaya!" She cried, attempting to untangle the mess of hair from the brush and lodged bobby pin.

"You little wench!" Natalia roared. Her chair clattering onto the ground as he backhanded the girl with such force it knocked her back into the table. The girl and table clattered to the floor, spilling the models makeup and hair supplies onto the ground. "I give you a simple task and you butcher my beautiful hair!"

The petite blonde sniffled. "I'm so sorry!" Tears welled up in her green eyes, looking terrified. Everyone knew about the Russian models temper, she was notorious for it.

Natalia gave her an icy glare, her teeth bared into a snarl. She towered over the frightened girl like a mad wolf. "Sorry won't cut it, шлюха." She reached out and grabbed a handful of the girls hair tightly, yanking her up.

Lili cried out in pain as she felt her hair being pulled out. She was sobbing now, gripping onto the insane models wrist in a feeble attempt to make her stop. "Please Miss Arlovskaya!" She begged. "Please stop you're hurting me!"

The Russian became enraged when Lili's hand touched her wrist, her skin. She cried out in anger and pryed the girls fingers off her wrist, bending back her fingers till she heard that sickening; yet satisfying crunch. The girl below her screamed in utter agony. Natalia enjoyed her screams of pain. She placed her foot on the girls chest, pushing her down with it, hair still in her other hand and pulled just as the girl was pushed down.

Red splotches littered the floor. Hysterical screaming and crying echoed in the room. Natalia discarded the bloody mess of scalp and hair onto the floor. She was getting tired of the girls screaming now. It was becoming irritating and was making her even more angry. She leaned over and picked up her nail file that was discarded onto the floor earlier.

"You are really irritating." She sneered, grasping the nail file tightly.

The young girl just clutched her skull in pain, her clothes and hands stained with seeping blood. She continued sobbing not looking up at Natalia, she was too scared and in so much pain. She just wanted to run away but the blood loss was making it impossible to think or act.

Natalia leaned over, not minding the blood that soaked her robe. She touched the girls cheek gently. "Oh my poor, little dear." She whispered. "You shouldn't have angered me so. See what happens when you anger me?" She brought the nail file up. "Now, Natalia will make it all better."

With those final words, she plunged the file into the girls neck.

* * *

Ludwig took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He has been going over any sort of suspicious activities for the last couple of hours and came up with nothing. If there was nothing supernatural going on in Europe there was something wrong. He sighed and leaned back into his chair heavily.

He could hear the traffic outside, below. The smell of fresh bread wafted through the open window making Ludwig's stomach growl. Where the hell was Gilbert?

He stood up, placing his glasses on top of the laptop and made his way to the little counter where the coffee maker was. It was cold he noted grimly as he poured himself a cup and placed it into the microwave to warm it up.

Ludwig leaned against the wall waiting. He glanced around the small apartment that he and his older brother shared. It really wasn't much. A small kitchenette, a living room that doubled as their bedroom and a bathroom that could only fit one of them at a time. The walls were littered with newspaper articles of strange cases usually accompanied by more post it notes with more information. The bookcases were filled with old books (with exception of the small bookcase by the tv which was filled with Gilbert's porn stash).

The microwave beeped, stirring Ludwig out of his musings. He took out the mug and shut the microwave door. With hot coffee in hand he sat on the sofa and turned on the tv, his stomach rumbling. It was Gilbert's turn to do the grocery shopping and it was taking him ages to get back. How hard could it be to follow the list of items they needed?

The mail slot creaked opened but didn't clatter back. The young German cocked his head to the side to see the newspaper sticking through slightly. He placed his coffee down and walked over to the door. Unlocking the bolt and door chain, he pushed the door open and was startled to see Gilbert on the other side.

"Yo brohaus!" He greeted cheerfully. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

Ludwig's face flushed, trying to cover up his embarrassment of being startled by him. "Nowhere." He answered truthfully. He opened the door more so Gilbert could slip through before yanking out the newspaper out of the mail slot.

"There is this awesome bakery down the street." Gilbert said suddenly. "They have these awesome apple strudels that are to die for!" He placed down the paper bags and started to dig though one of them trying to find something.

"Is that why it took you an eternity to get the groceries?" Ludwig asked annoyed. Hunger was starting to get to him.

Gilbert looked up from the bag. "Someone is cranky." he said grumbled and continued digging though the bags.

"If someone didn't eat the last of our food last night," he argued. "then I wouldn't be cranky, as you put it." Ludwig wandered over to his brother. "What are you looking for?"

His answer was a sweet pastry pressed passed his lips. The taste of apples, sugar and cinnamon assaulted his taste buds pleasantly. He chewed, savouring the delicious strudel. "You're right." He admitted. "They are too die for."

Gilbert grinned at him. "The awesome me always know what's awesome!" He declared. His crimson eyes strayed to a little speck of strudel sitting so enticingly on the corner of Ludwig's mouth. Grinning more, he leaned over and licked off the crumb.

Ludwig moved back, his face going red. "What the hell Gilbert?!" He yelled at the grinning German.

The white haired German snickered. "Sorry, but it was too good too pass up." He smiled sweetly at Ludwig. "Tasted even better off you. Maybe I should just make you into an apple strudel and devour you."

The blond hair German glared at Gilbert, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks. He grabbed the box of strudels from the table and sat back down on the sofa, paper folded out on the table.

"You better not eat them all!" The albino shouted.

Ignoring his brother, Ludwig scanned the newspaper. He didn't know if it was going to me a vain attempt since he looked up at all the new news stories on the internet. Sometimes they go lucky and there would be a small little article that would out of the ordinary. The article of a murder of an assistant caught his eye.

'Lili Zwingli, 22, was found in a dumpster with multiple stab wounds to the throat and her head completely scalped. Police are suspecting a link to this homicide to another assistant that was found murdered in her home today. The investigation is on going.'

"I think we might have a case." He said suddenly.

Gilbert came over and took the newspaper from him and read the article. He scrunched up his nose. "Scalping, huh. Sounds brutal." He commented as he continued to read. "They didn't release too much information on the other girl."

Leaning forward, Ludwig grasped his coffee mug and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, not even a name." He noted. "Sounds like we have to do some ground work after all."

The older brother tossed the newspaper back onto the table and sat down beside the blond German. "Well, so much for a relaxing day." He muttered, munching on a strudel.

* * *

The door clicked open. Ludwig and Gilbert rushed in shutting the door as silently as they could. They surveyed the room apartment. It was small but quite quaint if you ignored the tattered drapes, upturned tables and blood. There was a foul stench in the air as well, like something decomposing.

Gilbert covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "How long did they say she was dead for?"

"About two weeks." Ludwig replyed, looking under the rug. "Neighbours complained of something smelling pretty bad."

"Yeah, that's an underestimation." He opened the door to the bathroom where the smell was even worse. "It fucking reeks." He gagged.

Ludwig was behind Gilbert, his nose wrinkling in disgust as the smell invaded his nose. He pushed passed Gilbert, looking around the bathroom, his eyes settling on the bathtub. "According to the reports, she was found in the tub completely skinned."

The albino gave Ludwig an incredulous look. "Skinned?" He repeated skeptically. "Like skinned like a rabbit, skinned?"

The blond German nodded, bending over the tub, looking around for anything. He could still smell the decomposing flesh on the tub. "I'm not seeing any marks." He stood up, looking at Gilbert.

"Probably wasn't for a ritual. Just a dump spot?" He shrugged turning around and walked to the joined bedroom. "Yeah, looks like there's more blood in here than there probably was in that tub."

Ludwig followed Gilbert into the room. He was right. There was an enormous pool of dried blood on the carpet. The signs of struggle seemed more prominent as if the trashed living room was just a front. He gazed to the blood splatter on the bed and a large spray of blood on the wall. Someone really had it out for this poor girl.

The older brother picked up a picture frame of the girl. She was rather pretty. Tanned skin with dark brown hair that were in pigtails with red ribbons, smiling like nothing in world could go wrong. He noticed the back of the frame was bulging a bit and turned it around. He could see a couple of corners sticking out from the corner of the back.

"Have something?" Ludwig enquired, looking over Gilbert's shoulder with curiosity.

"Maybe." Was all he simply replied. He unhooked the tabs and brought out the back of the frame out. He set it on the table and took out the pictures. There were 5 pictures of her in different poses in a blue, flowing dress. Seemed weird for her to hide these in secret. On the last one there was some writing on the back of it.

'Para mi amor, voy a hacerte bella y famosa. Te lo prometo.'

"The fuck kind of language is that?!" Gilbert shouted in frustration.

"Looks Spanish." Ludwig commented.

Gilbert huffed and stuck the photographs into his leather jacket. "Let's scram before the polizei get back."

* * *

"Mr. Zwingli, did Lili have any enemies, or someone who would want to do this to her?" Ludwig asked, his pen ready in his hand with a note pad on his knee.

"I don't understand why I'm telling you this again?" Basch sighed remorsefully. "I already told the polizei everything I know."

Ludwig gave him a reassuring but apologetic smile. "I am terribly sorry Mr. Zwingli however, I am merely following up on some things." He did feel sorry for the man, he just lost his little sister. That would be like him losing Gilbert, and he already knew of that sorrow.

With a defeated sigh, Basch leaned back into the couch. "No she didn't have enemies. She was a hardworking and caring girl. She would always cry whenever she saw someone hurt." He smiled at the fond memories. "She wouldn't hurt a soul so whoever did this was just sick person."

Nodding, he scribbled down some notes. "Was there anything different about her? Like off?"

Basch raised an eyebrow at his odd question. "Off?" He pondered a moment. "Well, she was nervous about her new job." His fingers curled under his chin in thought. "It's to be expected but she was really nervous." His mint coloured eyes narrowed for a second. "She was going to be Natalia's replacement assistant."

"Natalia?" He asked. "Who is she?"

"Natalia Arlovskaya." He answered in disbelief. "Surprised you never heard of her. She's a very famous model from Russia. Her posters are everywhere."

Ludwig chuckled. "Work keeps me pretty tied up to notice these things, apologies." He looked up from his notepad. "What company does Miss Arlovskaya work for?"

"Same one Lili was working for, Tonio Photography. Though, of course, she wasn't a model, just a model assistant." He added quickly.

"One last question. You said that Lili was Miss Arlovskaya's replacement." Basch nodded. "Who was she replacing? You have any idea?"

Basch thought a moment. "I believe her name was Michelle."

"Thank you very much Mr. Zwingli."

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
